


Through the night

by Fustercluck



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asexual Matt, Bisexual Foggy, Daredevil Kink Meme, M/M, masturbation mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fustercluck/pseuds/Fustercluck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for this prompt on the kink meme:<br/>Matt is asexual and doesn't like having sex, while Foggy loves sex. So when they enter a romantic relationship Matt is reluctantly ready to offer to keep it open so that Foggy can have sex with other people. As it turns out it's a non-issue: Foggy is more than happy to get his orgasm fix via his hand in the shower, and spend the rest of the time cuddling and bantering and spending time with Matt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Through the night

“You should see other people.”

 

Matt’s voice is soft, but certain. He keeps his eyes ahead of him, hoping that if he pretends not to have broken their peaceful silence, he can just keep on eating his breakfast like the thought's never even crossed his mind. But it’s true, and he knows it. It’d be cruel to keep something Foggy wants, he needs, away from him.

His gut clenches as he hears the soft clink of Foggy setting his spoon down in his bowl of cereal. “I think I see enough people for the both of us, Matt.”

“Not like that.” Matt licks his lips, because of course he’d say something like that. But Foggy’s tone wasn’t teasing - wasn’t even hurt, just an odd mixture of confused, curious and worried.

“Last night.” he tries to start, and it’d have been a way better starter. Better than ‘You should see other people’. His grip on his toast tightens. “That’s not - that wasn’t a one time thing. And I’m sorry, Foggy. I really am. But sex… It isn’t for me.”

The silence lasts longer this time. He can hear Foggy swallow, imagines him furrowing his brow. Just when he can feel the mood shift to uncomfortable Matt speaks up again.

“It’s not - nothing bad happened. I promise.” people assumed that, most did. It was a pretty logical conclusion to draw. “I’ve just… Never seen the point? I don’t like it. Doubt I ever will.” he says with a slight shrug of his shoulders, head ducking in a little. “But it wouldn’t be fair for you, so I want you to see other people.”

“And do I get a say in all this?” Foggy wonders. Matt pulls his shoulders up just a little bit further. He’ll face the worst the city has to offer any day, but right now, he wishes he could just sink through the floor and disappear. “You said you love me, Matt. Is that true?”

Matt flinches. “Of course it is, I just-”

“Because I love you too, whether we do the nasty or not.” Foggy intercepts, and just a little bit of the tension fades from Matt. “And you don’t need to be sorry for that. If anyone should be sorry it’s me for probably making you all kinds of uncomfortable.” he ends on a softer tone, and it brings just a slight smile to Matt’s lips.

“You listened when I said no. No questions asked. That makes up for it by far.”

“Good.” Foggy shrugs. “I mean, it sucks that that clearly has failed to happen before, but good. Matt, the only person I want to be seeing is you, you got that?” he adds, taking a bite of cereal before continuing, “I’ll live. It’s nothing life threatening. I survived my teenage years on my hand and long showers, I’ll live now.”

Matt ducks his head in again just a little bit - he’d survive, yes, but that choice of words made it sound bad enough for him. Foggy huffs in reply and presses their feet together under the table. “It’s not a life sentence, Matt.”

“It’s something you want and I can’t give it to you.”

“I’m a big boy.” Foggy shrugs, foot trailing up when Matt presses his bare feet back against him. “I’ll deal with it in a healthy, mature, big boy way. Like jerking off in the shower and communicating with you.”

Matt snorts, a smile on his lips, and they sit in slightly more comfortable silence as he finishes his toast. “I love you. Don’t know what I did to deserve you, Foggy.”

“Something awful, I bet.” Foggy muses as he gets up, rubbing Matt’s shoulder as he passes by him on his way to the kitchen. Matt catches his hand and pulls him down until Foggy obliges and kisses him, his lips curled into a smile. “Put on clothes, Murdock.” he murmurs as he pulls back. “We’ve got a case to win.”

“Yes sir.” Matt hums, feeling like a weight has lifted off his chest as he rises and stretches out. “Let’s get to it.”

\---

Foggy’s hair is still damp when he slides into bed that night and immediately curls around Matt, who happily presses back into the touch, hand setting over Foggy’s on his waist.

“So this is alright?” Foggy murmurs into his hair, before leaning down and kissing his shoulder. “Cuddling and hugs and kisses and all that?”

“Hugs and kisses and all that is great.” Matt assures as he turns to face him, letting Foggy rest his head on his shoulder.

“And you’ll tell me when it’s not?” Foggy asks as he pulls the covers up over both of them and presses close to the warmth of Matt’s body.

“I will.” Matt promises softly, pressing a kiss to his temple. “Go to sleep, Foggy.”

Foggy groans in objection but seems to shut up and settle enough for Matt to nuzzle into his hair without any risk of getting head-butted. His shampoo’s just the right kind of subtle, nowadays. The old one gave him headaches from sleeping like this.

“I’m serious, though.” Foggy murmurs. Matt feels like swatting him. “But really, you’ve never even considered…?”

“You just assumed.” Matt pokes his side. “And the reputation happened. I have no idea how or why. Nothing ever happened, and no, I never even considered.”

“Sorry for assuming, then.” Foggy sighs, shifting again. Matt briefly considers the couch, but he actually rather likes the warmth and closeness. “Even less sorry now for abusing you as a wingman, though.”

Matt groans.

“Well, if you weren't interested anyway... Fine, fine. I’ll sleep. Night. Love you.”

“Love you too, Foggy.” Matt sighs, pressing a kiss on top of Foggy’s head. When he falls asleep it’s with a smile on his lips.


End file.
